


A Certain Blend of Spice

by Lefaym



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent: The Force Made Them Do It, Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, Force Bond, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fills her, and leaves her empty. She does the same to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Blend of Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> I saw your prompt, and I couldn't resist some dysfunctional Force-induced hate sex, as a May the 4th treat for you!
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to fera_festiva for beta-reading and cheerleading.

Rey knows what certain types of Spice can do to a person. It wasn’t uncommon on Jakku, to see men and women wasting away to nothing as one concoction or another turned from a comfort into an obsession; as everything became about finding that next Spice portion. She remembers the desperation in their eyes when they couldn’t find it, and the temporary bliss that would descend over them when they finally got their hit. She remembers swearing, at ten years old, that she would never take any Spice that might consume her in that way.

The third time she finds herself wrapped around Kylo Ren, his prick filling her, his nails digging into her thighs, Rey thinks she might have broken that vow. She rides him hard, needing more of him, _all_ of him, hot and rough against her, until she reaches her peak with a yell. She’s filled at once with bliss and sorrow; the Force vibrates around them, its energy an unspeakable pleasure, and yet she’s already wondering: _How long until next time?_

When she feels that thought echoing in Kylo’s head too, when she sees the expression on his face as he looks at her, Rey knows that she was wrong.

Kylo Ren is not like Spice. He’s worse.

At least the Spice doesn’t become addicted to you in return.

* * *

The _Falcon_ is thrown off-course by a glitch in the nav computer. They exit hyperspace at the very edge of the Outer Rim. The nearest planet, barely more than an asteroid, is only known by the designation T6YU6-3, but Rey can feel the Force pulsing within it -- and something else too. He is here.

The sensors on the Falcon pick up no signs of intelligent life, no evidence of other spacecraft nearby, but she knows it. Her blood is thrumming with the sense of him.

She doesn’t say anything to the others.

Chewbacca asks her what she’d like to do.

Rey pauses a moment, considering, and then composes her message to the Resistance. She tells Chewie and Artoo that she needs to investigate the nearby Force-well, and declines when Chewbacca offers his assistance with the task.

“There’s something here that I need to face alone,” she says.

It’s close enough to the truth.

The land is covered with a strange forest of red-gold trees that reach no higher than her waist. The trees hide the entrance to the cave from her sight, but not from her senses. Everything about it draws her in: the well of Light… and the Dark too.

She has to crawl to enter the concealed passage. Rey holds her lightsaber in front of her, and the glow of her weapon lights her path. She can already see the red light of Kylo Ren’s saber, flickering dimly ahead of her.

Rey knows that she is vulnerable like this, but she also knows that Kylo Ren won’t attack until she’s ready. They’ve played this game before. But even if she thought he would break their unspoken pact… she would still be here. Every cell in her body is crying out in anticipation; her heart beats quickly and there’s a familiar tight heat between her legs.

The passage opens into a wide cavern, and Rey is on her feet before Kylo Ren’s lightsaber comes crashing down above her.

She blocks the blow easily, as he clearly expected. They pause a moment, eyes locking together, before they begin to duel in earnest.

“I’ve notified the Resistance,” she manages between forms. “They’ll be here any moment.”

He laughs. He doesn’t wear his mask for their encounters, not anymore. “No they won’t.”

She can feel him trying to hate her; she forces herself not to hate him. The Force swirls around her, around him, and they move together in a blur, each anticipating the other’s moves, neither quite able to gain the advantage. She gives everything over to it, knowing what comes next.

The Force surges through her, and they both drop their weapons in the same instant. 

They fall on each other, driven together by something much greater than themselves. Their clothing falls away, and Rey runs her hands over his skin, finding old scars and new ones. Kylo Ren seeks out the marks on her own body, these reminders that their encounters have not always been bloodless. She shudders at every touch, and pulls him in closer, wanting, needing more.

Rey had fought against it once, when they first started this: she’d tried to hold back from the way bodies melded together, she’d resisted the raw ecstasy that ran through her veins whenever his cock filled her cunt. 

She doesn’t bother resisting anymore.

Rey has him against the cavern wall; the Force allows them to meld their bodies in ways that would be impossible otherwise. She knows that the jagged rocks are tearing at his back, just as they are grazing her knees, and she knows that he welcomes the pain. His thoughts surround her, teasing her, but she doesn’t let him into her mind. Even now, she’s strong enough for that.

But he has other ways of getting to her. 

“Your pet traitor and his pilot can’t give you this, can they?” Kylo Ren whispers in her ear. “They can’t make you feel this way.”

A low cry escapes her throat, and a distant part of her thinks, _How dare he?_ but she knows how to respond to this. “Really, Ben? You’re jealous?” She laughs at him. “I thought your mother taught you better than that.”

His exhales, a low hiss. Rey can feel his rage building. His teeth bite down on her shoulder, and she cries out half with pleasure, half with pain. He works a hand between them and this thumb finds her clit. She thrusts back against him, pressing him harder against the wall, clenching harder around him. He feels like fire inside her, and she welcomes it, the searing heat that threatens to burn her to ash.

She reaches into the Force, into the Light, and lets it bring her almost to her peak. She pushes forward with it, pressing it into his very being. He yells in her ear, and she knows he’s so very very close. She knows she can’t last much longer herself.

And then they reach it. That moment of perfect balance between Light and Dark. The moment that takes everything from her, from him, that pushes them both into oblivion.

It fills her every time, and every time, it leaves her empty.

She finds herself kneeling on the cold cavern floor, palms flat on the ground in front of her. Kylo Ren lies next to her and she knows that for now, he poses no threat. He is just as spent as she is. She doubts that either of them could levitate a pebble right now.

Rey gathers her torn and rumpled clothes, and she doesn’t look at him as she dresses. But his garments are more complicated, and he’s only half done when she is fully clothed. She watches him contend with the intricate zips and fastenings that had come apart so easily with the Force earlier. When he is almost done, she steps in close and curls her fingers into his hair. 

She isn’t gentle as she pulls his mouth down to hers. She’s not as rough as she wants to be either. 

It takes the last of her energy to pull away from him.

* * *

Rey wonders, sometimes, if they suspect.

She wonders if Chewbacca can smell him on her, when he finds her half-collapsed on her way back to the _Falcon_. She wonders if Luke can sense it when they meditate during her training, or if Leia looks at her in that sad way because she _knows_.

They meet with a Resistance squad at the revised rendezvous coordinates she’d sent through earlier. Rey tries not to let the guilt show on her face; she forces herself not to think about how many times she could have ended this war, had she only turned him over to them. She tries to tell herself that she is serving a much greater purpose, that the Force is guiding her. She tells herself that turning him in would hurt the people she has grown to love.

And all of that is true.

But even if it weren’t… Rey can feel herself being drawn to Kylo Ren, from across the galaxy. She feels herself reaching out for him as she joins Finn and Poe in their bed, as she tries to forget how alive she feels when she envelops him, takes him into herself.

Perhaps she would still make this choice, she thinks, regardless of the Force, regardless of the people who love her.

Perhaps this terrible never-ending need is part of her.

Somewhere, half the galaxy away and more, she can feel Kylo Ren thinking the same thing.


End file.
